


sweet as your touch

by verivala



Series: Grindeldore prompt fills [23]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Prompt Fill, Short & Sweet, Summer of 1899, Tumblr Prompt, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, gellert being a shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 23:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verivala/pseuds/verivala
Summary: Prompt: Sweet Pea. Sweet Pea indicates delicate pleasure and bliss. It is a flower symbolic of departure after having a good time.





	sweet as your touch

**Author's Note:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 
> 
> something short and sweet to try and get out of writer's block

Albus gasped and closed his eyes as his release found him. Breathing harshly, he slumped on top of the warm body beneath him. He smiled as he felt a hand sliding through his hair, twisting individual strands around the fingers. 

“You’re heavy” a voice murmured next to his ear, the warm breath tickling his skin.

Smiling, Albus turned his head and pecked an apologetic kiss against Gellert’s cheek before moving a little to the side, so his weight was more on the mattress than on Gellert.

Gellert turned his head to look at him, his eyes glittering in the candlelight like two strange but beautiful stars. His skin was glowing faintly with sweat, and his curly hair was sticking to his face, giving him the appearance of some wild, ethereal creature. If he had not been bathing in the aftermath of their encounter, Albus would surely have felt a faint embarrassment at the distinctly soppy turn of this thoughts. As it was, all he could feel was a bone-deep satisfaction and happiness the like he had never felt before. As he examined the warm feeling in his chest, he could not help but think if this was how being in love felt like.

A hand resting against his cheek brought Albus back to awareness. “What are you thinking of?” Gellert asked, his voice soft. A satisfied, sleepy smile was playing around on his lips, but his eyes were alert as they examined Albus’ face.

Albus blushed, grateful that neither of them had gotten very good at Legimency yet. Merlin knows what Gellert would have thought if he had heard Albus thoughts; they hadn’t known each other for even a fortnight. Albus smiled to cover his embarrassment and shook his head dismissively. “Nothing important.” 

Gellert raised an eyebrow but did not inquire further. Instead, he sat up, stretching his back like an overly large cat, making the muscles on his back flex. Albus watched him as he got off the bed, so engrossed in watching his naked body move that he did not realise what Gellert was doing before a white undershirt lowered over his bare torso, interrupting Albus’ examination of the faint muscles on Gellert’s stomach.

“You are leaving?” Albus asked, hoping his alarm did not show on his face. 

Gellert did not look up from lacing his trousers as he answered. “Yes, my aunt will get suspicious if I don’t get back soon.” When he finished, he glanced in Albus direction and came to a sudden pause, a frown forming on his forehead. 

Blushing, Albus averted his eyes.  _Blast it_ , it seemed he had not been as discreet as he had hoped. He felt the mattress give in under Gellert’s weight before a hand grasped his chin. A second later he was being pulled into a deep kiss. With a faint sense of relief, Albus closed his eyes and sunk into the embrace, relishing Gellert’s nearness and the still somewhat new feeling of being kissed. 

As the kiss ended, Gellert pressed their foreheads together. “Thank you, you were wonderful,” he murmured.

Ducking his head, Albus smiled. “So were you,” he whispered back.

“Obviously,” Gellert answered, his lips forming into a smug grin, making Albus smack him lightly on the arm.

Gellert laughed and threw his legs over the edge of the bed. He smiled apologetically as he summoned his boots to him. “I still have to leave.”

“I know,” Albus answered, hugging his bare legs against his chest, “it’s alright.” Even as he said it, he felt a twinge of regret. He wanted Gellert to stay. He wanted to go to sleep next to him, to wake up and see his face first thing in the morning. If Albus had thought on it more deeply, it would have alarmed him how far he had fallen so quickly. But he did not wish to think on it, not now, with Gellert so near, so he brushed the thought aside as soon as it formed. 

Gellert finished lacing up his boots and reached over to the bedside table, where he had placed his wand earlier in the evening. He bent down to give Albus one more kiss before he got up and walked over to the window. One foot on the window sill, he turned to give Albus a wink before disappearing into the warm summer night. 

Shaking his head, Albus slumped on his back and closed his eyes, a smile forming in his lips as he basked in the warm feeling Gellert’s presence had inspired in him. He would think of the implications of it in the morning. For now, he just wanted to cherish it, whatever it may be. Whether it be love or something else.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please leave a comment <3
> 
> My Tumblr: bloodtroth


End file.
